HBD INAHO
by rhankidu fujimaru
Summary: "Apa aku harus cosplay jadi waifumu?"


**Summary: **_"Apa aku harus cosplay jadi waifumu?"_

**Disclaimer: **Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

**Genre: **romance, YAOI ALLERT

**Rate: T+**

**Pairing : Inaho x Slaine**

**Warning: **OOC, typo, BL, Absurd, Bahasa berantakan

**Dont Read it, if you dont like story about BL**

"**HBD INAHO"**

**6 Februari**

Slaine sibuk, beberapa kali mengacak surai pirang pucatnya sambil membalik balik buku dengan sampul bertuliskan _"Cake Mudah Untuk Pemula" _. Beberapa lembar sobekan kertas dari buku catatannyatanpa berhamburan di atas meja. Ujung pulpennya sudah tidak berbentuk karna sejak sejam lalu menjadi pelampiasan gigi rapihnya.

"Kou.."

"Diamlah Ahorenji! Kau tidak liat aku sedang sibuk?"

"..."

Pria yang dipanggil Ahorenji itu diam mengikuti perintah Slaine. Kembali dia mengaduk aduk late dicangkirnya yang tinggal setengah. Dia menyeringai kecil, sangat kecil hingga nyaris tidak terlihat.

_**Flashback tiga hari sebelumnya**_

"_Ahorenji, mau apa untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu kali ini?" Slainemengalihkan pandangannya dari halaman buku yang tengah dia baca kepada sosok yang sedang asik berbaring di pahanya sambil bermain ponsel. Derik gesekan besi engsel ayunan kembali terdengar saat si pemilik surai pirang menggerakkan ayunan. Inaho, yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya mengeratkan syal yang dipakainya sembari menyamankan posisi kepalanya di paha Slaine sebelum menjawab "waifuku di gamegacha" _

_Sebuah pukulan ringan dari sebuah buku mendarat di kening Inaho. _

"_Hadiahku harusnya surprise kan, kalau di tanya seperti ini, aku bisa langsung tau"_

"_Akkkkhhhhh... Aku sudah kehabisan ide. Aku sudah berfikir macam macam hadiah sejak hari natal. Tapi tidak ada yang bagus menurutku! Akkkhhh menyebalkan sekali, makanya aku akan memberikanmu sesuatu yang saat kamu inginkan! SIP, AKAN KUKABULKAN"_

"_Wai.."_

"_Apa aku harus cosplay jadi waifumu?"_

_Inaho langsung mengubah posisinya. Duduk tegap di samping Slaine, Wajahnya yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi terlihat seperti sangat ketakutan. Keringat mendadak bercucuran dari pelipisnya, padahal dia sedang tidak berolahraga, udara juga masih terhitung dingin di awal Februari. Matanya membulat, mulutnya menganga. Beberapa detik dia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sampai setelah Slaine menyentil keningnya._

"_JANGAN!" Nada suaranya meninggi. Sadar akan hal di luar nalar yang tengah dilakukannya, Inaho menarik nafas beberapa kali sebelum kembali berbicara. "Jangan berfikir aneh aneh. Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa menahan diri dan menyerangmu?"_

_Slaine tertawa, Inaho masih berusaha mengendalikan degum jantungnya yang berdetak beberapa kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. "Kue, buatkan aku kue ulang tahun. Ingat harus kau sendiri yang buat"_

_GantianSlaine yang mendadak kaku. Kukit putihnya mendadak menjadi semakin putih karna memucat. Mulutnya membeo mengucapkan kata kue._

_**EndofFlashback**_

"GanbatteKou" Dia berdiri setelah menyeruput sisa latenya. Meninggalkan Si pirang yang masih sibuk membalik balik buku resep.

"Ahorenji! Terus, aku ditinggal sendiri begitu?" mulutnya sedikit dimajukan, tanda dia sedang kesal. Beberapa pengunjung cafe sempat melirik ke arahnya saat tanpa sadar dia berteriak memanggil Inaho yang tidak menoleh sedikitpun. Pandanganmanik hijau kebiruannya hanya bisa mengikuti punggung Inaho yang terlihat mulai menghilang di balik pintu cafe. Ponsel putihnya berdering sekali, tanda ada sebuah pesan singkat yang masuk. Kembali dia memajukan bibirnya kesal saat melihat isi pesan dari Inaho_"Ada gath mendadak dengan komunitas gamegacha, pulang hati hati. Dan jangan cemberut terus, kau terlihat seperti bebek"_

**7 Februari (Dini Hari)**

"_Apa aku harus cosplay jadi waifumu?"_

Pertanyaan Slaine kembali terlintas di kepala Inaho. Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang membayangkan Slaine benar benar memakai kostum dan berpose seperti '_character_ 2 dimensi yang diakuinya sebagai _waifu'_

"Tidak Inaho! Jangan lepas kendali! Ingat! Slaine adalah temanmu! Cukup tahan dirimu dari fantasi liarmu seperti yang selama ini kamu lakukan! Slaine hanya akan membawa kue ulang tahun. Dia tidak akan memakai kostum apapun!" Seperti jarum jam dinding yang selalu berputar pada porosnya, itulah yang tengah dilakukan seorang InahoKaizuka saat ini. Memutari area kosong di dalam kamarnya.

"Kenapa juga dia berfikir untuk bercosplay! Padahal selama ini aktingku menjadi pecinta karakter dua dimensi sudah sangat meyakinkan. Keluarga ku sendiri bahkan tidak ada yang curiga!Kou Bodoh!" Dia mengumpat. Jam dinding di kamarnya sudah menunjuk pukul 2 pagi. Dia sama sekali belum tidur.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUUUUUUN AHORENJI"

Suara Slaine memecah keheningan malam di kediaman Inaho. Kebetulan kedua orang tuanya dan kakaknya sedang berada di luar kota untuk urusan yang dipegangnya jatuh, topeng wajah datarnya luntur, matanya terbelalak, mulutnya menganga. Beberapa kali dia harus menelan ludahnya sebelum bisa mengucapkan kata. "S.. Sl..Kou!"

"Hmmm? Nani?" Tanpa rasa bersalah, si pirang memasuki _teritori_Inaho. Mengedipkan satu matanya sambil memberikan kue buatannya ke Inaho. Bentuk kuenya jauh dari kata Indah. Tulisan dan hiasannya juga berantakan. "Tehe" senyumnya sambil sedikit menjulurkan tidak menjawab. Dengan gerakan sangat cepat, dia menarik tangan Slaine yang memegang kue. Kue yang harusnya menjadi hadiah untuk Inaho hancur, dan berhamburan di seluruh badan Slaine dan kostumnya.

Ya, kostum '_waifu'_ yang beberapa hari lalu dikatakan Slaine akan dikenakannya. Kebohongannya selama lebih dari lima belas tahun itu terbongkar detik itu tidak lagi mampu menahan dirinya. Nafasnya memburu, semakin cepat setiap kali dia menjilat leher Slaine yang dipenuhi _cream_.

"A..Ahorenji" Suara Slaine bergetar. Dengan susah payah dia akhirnya berhasil mendorong tubuh Inaho menjauh darinya. Kostum yang dikenakannya sudah terbuka setengah di bagian atasnya. Entah sudah sadar akan perbuatannya atau karna kaget mendengar suara Slaine yang seperti hampir menangis, Inaho hanya bisa terduduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya sambil tertunduk. Slaineberusaha merapihkan pakaiannya yang sudah tampak sangat berantakan. Dan membersihkan leher serta rambutnya dari _cream_.

"Maaf Kou.. Aku tida bermaksud..." Inaho tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Slaine masih tidak menjawab. Tubuhnya gemetar, ketakutan. Pertama kalinya melihat Inaho seperti ini.

"Maaf, kupikir, dengan memaksakan diri menyukai karakter dua dimensi dengan memaksakan diri menjadi '_wibu'_ bisa membuatku melupakan perasaanku kepadamu. Bisa membuatku menyerah untuk tidak memilikimu. Kou, maafkan aku. Pertemanan kita selama ini penuh dusta. Aku tidak ingin menjadi temanmu. Aku ingin menjadi lebih dari teman."

Dengan tangan gemetar, Slaine memegang tanganInaho. Cukup lama mereka saling berdiam diri.

"Maaf ahorenji, kalo selama ini aku tidak peka. Maaf telah membuatmu berbohong selama ini untuk menutupi perasaanmu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa mendadak menerima ini. Jujur saja aku takut. Selama ini kau kuanggap sebagai sahabatku tidak lebih."

Ruangan kamar Inaho kembali hening.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Ahorenji" Slaine tiba tiba mengecup kening Inaho. "Dan" Lanjutnya "Untuk saat ini mungkin aku belum bisa menerima perasaanmu. Tapi akan kucoba. Maka buatlah aku merasakan perasaan yang sama denganmu" . Si pirang tersenyum, sepertinya dia sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya, terbukti dari tubuhnya yang tidak lagi gemetar ketakutan seperti tadi. "Untuk sekarang seperti ini dulu cukupkan?" Slaine menempelkan kening mereka, sebelum mendaratkan ciuman lembut di bibir Inaho. "Selamat Ulang Tahun"

**Owari**

Makin absurd saja cerita hambah /sad/ Maafkan kalo absurd, hambah berusaha keras buatnya. Tolong dimaklumi yaheheeee


End file.
